


The Post-Holiday Surprise

by annacatherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacatherine/pseuds/annacatherine
Summary: Anna is feeling extra tired after the holidays and Kristoff is concerned. Both of them are surprised to find out why.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The Post-Holiday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not the best at titles, so bear with me there. Hope you enjoy this cute, cheesy, kristanna fluff!

The Christmas season had been wonderful- truly everything Anna had wanted and more. The uninterrupted time she had been able to spend with her family had been just what she needed after working seemingly nonstop for the past year since she had become queen.  
The last time she had had such a long break was after she and Kristoff had gotten married that summer and they had gone on a three-week trip for their honeymoon.  
Now, however, the holidays were over and things were getting busy once again for the young queen. Which seemed backwards to her as overseeing events such as the ringing of the Yule bell and the annual Christmas party the palace now held were major events that took a lot of time and effort. Maybe the difference was that Christmas was Anna's favorite time of year so those things didn't really seem like work to her. Or maybe having Elsa at the palace for a few weeks in a row was what made it all seem less overwhelming. She had missed her sister as they hadn't had as much time to spend together prior to the holidays.  
Elsa had truly grown in so many ways over the last year and few months since she had taken on her role as the fifth spirit. Her powers had grown, and Anna had never seen her happier. Not to mention, Anna was thriving herself as queen. And with Kristoff by her side, she truly felt there was nothing she couldn't accomplish. Yes, she was thriving. That is, she had been up until the past few weeks.  
Maybe it was post-holiday burnout or maybe she was getting sick. Anna wasn't really sure, but it was beginning taking a toll.  
Kristoff had noticed, but Anna insisted she was fine. Because she was. Just tired. So, so tired-  
"Your Majesty?"  
Anna jumped, sitting up suddenly. She cleared her throat, facing General Mattias- who was sitting in the chair across from her- once again. "Yes, General, you were saying?"  
"We were looking at the blueprints for the new bridge on the southside of town," he supplied, indicating the parchment that was rolled out across her desk.   
"Yes, o-of course."  
"Queen Anna, are you feeling all right?"  
Anna nodded. "Of course, I am, Mattias. Why would you ask such a thing?"  
"Well, because you just fell asleep. And you have a little something-" he pointed to his mouth.  
Anna mirrored his actions only to find drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.  
"Perhaps we should finish this some other time," Mattias suggested.  
Anna opened her mouth to protest but then nodded instead. "Perhaps you're right."  
"And if I may suggest, you go lie down for a while? With all due respect, ma'am, you look- tired."  
She certainly felt tired. "Yes, I- I think I will. Thank you, Mattias."  
With that, Anna waited for him to exit the room before standing herself. She made her way out into the hall and up to her and Kristoff's bedchambers.   
By the time she reached the top of the stairs, she needed to stop and catch her breath, feeling quite winded.   
'What is wrong with me?' She wondered to herself.  
As soon as she was in the privacy of her room, she immediately kicked her shoes off, took off her crown, and laid down on the bed. It wasn't long at all before sleep claimed her.  
"Anna," a soft, deep voice pulled her out of her sleep.   
She opened her eyes to see Kristoff sitting next to her on the bed.  
"How are you feeling?" Her husband asked, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.   
"I've been better," Anna admitted.  
Kristoff moved his hand from her cheek to her forehead. "Hmm," he said, frowning, "you don't seem to be running a fever."  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Anna told him, taking his hand and kissing the back of it.  
"Well, if you're getting sick, you need to take care of yourself. Maybe I should call for the doctor."  
"Kristoff," Anna said, sitting up, "it's nothing. I'm just tired. That's it."  
"If you're sure-" he replied, although he didn't look very convinced.   
"I am." She kissed his hand again. "What time is it?"  
"It's a little after six. I asked Gerda to bring up a tray up for you. Are you hungry at all?" He asked, reaching over to transfer the tray from the side table to her lap.  
Anna frowned, realizing that she wasn't- a very rare occurrence for her. "Not really."  
"When was the last time you ate?" Kristoff asked.  
"Umm, this morning at breakfast?" Anna answered timidly, realizing she had skipped lunch.  
"Anna."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Are you sure you're all right? You're tired and not hungry. Neither of those things are normal for you."  
She shrugged. "I know."  
"How long have you felt this way?" He asked. Before she could answer however, he added, "And be honest with me."  
"A week or so. Not long."  
"A week is six days too long," Kristoff said, standing. "I'm going to call for the doctor."  
Anna set the tray aside, putting a hand on his arm to stop him. "Kristoff, honey, you're overreacting. I'm fine."  
"And I just want to make sure of that," he replied.   
Anna bit her lip. "I know. But let's not disturb him tonight. He's probably eating his dinner."  
"There's more than one doctor in Arendelle," Kristoff said.  
"Kristoff."  
"All right," he replied, picking up the tray and setting it on her lap once again. "But you need to at least try to eat some of this while I go draw you a bath."  
"Excuse me sir, you are speaking to the queen of Arendelle."  
Kristoff smirked. "Oh, I am well aware of who I'm speaking to." He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her lips.  
"Aren't you afraid you'll catch my diseases?" Anna teased.  
"I'll take my chances," Kristoff replied before his lips met hers again briefly. "Now eat."  
Anna smiled up at him. "Yes sir."  
A few minutes later, after Anna had managed to finish about half of her dinner, she went into the adjoining bathroom where Kristoff had just finished preparing her bath.  
Anna soaked for a long time in the tub while Kristoff washed her hair and then massaged the knots out of her neck and shoulders. He even insisted on carrying her back to bed which was almost necessary given how relaxed she now felt.  
"I feel like a little kid," Anna joked after Kristoff had successfully tucked her into bed- a little too snugly, but she wasn't about to tell him that.  
Kristoff climbed into bed next to her and she cuddled close to him, craving his warmth.   
"Thank you," she whispered a few minutes later.   
Kristoff stroked her still-damp hair. "For what?"  
"For always taking care of me."  
He kissed her forehead. "You don't need to thank me for that. It's my privilege as your husband to take care of you in any way that I can."  
Anna yawned, feeling sleep coming closer and closer. "I love you-" she yawned again, "so much."  
Kristoff wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I love you too."  
The next morning, Anna reached for her husband, seeking his wamrth against the early-morning January chill, but his side of the bed was cold.  
'Darn him,' Anna thought when she realized that it actually wasn't early-morning and the sun was quite high in the sky. How long had he let her sleep?  
She was just about to crawl out of bed when the door opened and in walked Kristoff.   
"You're awake," he said, going over to sit next to her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Not as tired," Anna replied, "that's for sure. How long did you let me sleep?"  
"It's almost eleven," Kristoff replied.  
Anna sat up on her knees. "Almost elev- Kristoff Bjorgman! I have a million things to do today!"   
"Woah there, fesitypants. No, you don't," Kristoff replied. "The only thing you have to do today is rest. Mattias and I took care or are in the process of taking care of everything else. Are you ready for the Doctor now?"  
"I just told you, I feel better."  
"No, you said 'not as tired'."  
Anna rolled her eyes. She slumped back against the pillows, crossing her arms. "Fine. Send him in."  
Kristoff kissed her forehead and made his way to the door. "I'll be right back. Better safe than sorry."  
"You sound like an old mother hen."  
Kristoff turned and smirked at her before exclaiming, "Cluck, cluck!" He just barely had time to shut the door behind him before Anna sent a pillow flying in his direction.   
Kristoff glanced up at the clock. The doctor had been in there for a while now. He would've stayed with Anna had he not been needed elsewhere. One thing was for certain, filling in for her certainly wasn't easy.  
"Kristoff," Mattias said, entering the room through the open door. "You had better come quickly. The doctor is finished and the queen is- well, she's apparently in a very emotional state."  
Kristoff pushed away from Anna's desk, hitting his knee on the corner of it. Barely noticing, he followed Mattias out of the study and rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
Why oh why hadn't he insisted she see the doctor last night? Why had he let her sleep in so long this morning when she could've seen the doctor sooner?  
As soon as he was at the top of the stairs, he rushed down the hallway toward their bedchambers. The doctor was just exiting their room.  
"Doctor-"  
"Your wife wishes to speak with you," was all he said and Kristoff pushed past the man and entered their bedroom.   
Anna was a sobbing mess, her face in her hands.  
Kristoff rushed over to sit next to her. "Anna, sweetheart?"  
Anna looked up at him then and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing harder. "Oh, Kristoff."  
"What? Wha-what is it?" He asked, very confused and concerned by all of this.  
"Oh Kristoff," Anna repeated, pulling away only to fall into his arms again. Kristoff had no idea what was going on, but he held his wife while she cried, trying to remain calm.  
"Anna," he said finally, not able to take it anymore. He took her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away her tears. "What's the matter?"  
"N-nothing's the matter."  
'Oh thank God,' he thought. But he was still confused. He took Anna's hands in his. "Well, I'm relieved nothing's wrong too, sweetheart, but why are you crying so much?"  
"Oh, Kristoff," she repeated for the third time, but this time it was followed by something he was not expecting. "Because I'm going to have a baby."  
"You're- wait, what?"  
Anna smiled through her tears. "I'm pregnant."  
"W-with a baby?"  
"That's typically how these things work."  
He gave himself a little shake. "I'm sorry, I just- a baby?"  
"We're gonna have a baby," Anna said.  
Kristoff couldn't say anything else. He didn't know what to say. Words weren't necessary however, as he pulled Anna close, his lips meeting hers.  
"A baby," he said at last, smiling at her between kisses.


End file.
